Ton Sourire M'ensorcelle
by latte amour
Summary: Ton Sourire M'ensorcelle. FIC SONG


**FIC SONG NASHE SI CHADH GAYI (OST BEFIKRE 2016) – ARIJIT SINGH ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **Saya mengambil lirik pertama saja dari lagu ini. Sebelumnya saya sudah mempost cerita ini di facebook pribadi saya.**

 **Halilintar-Ying**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Ton Sourire M'ensorcelle_

 _Senyummu menyihirku_

(Dia tidak tahu kenapa saat melihatnya rasanya kedua matanya enggan berpindah dari bibirnya.)

 _Je Suis Fou De Toi_

 _Aku tergila-gila padamu_

(Dia tidak tergila-gila. Mana ada perasaan tergila-gila pada seseorang ketika baru pertama kali bertemu?! Hei, ini bukan kisah cinta seperti dalam dongeng Cinderella! Tetapi lebih tepatnya dia ingin meralat sedikit, bahwa mungkin nanti dia bisa saja tergila-gila **kepadanya**. Diam-diam dia melirik seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya. Seseorang yang masih asyik memberikan penjelasan tentang museum yang dikunjunginya.)

 _Le Désir Coule Dans Mes Veines_

 _Hasrat ini berlari melalui urat nadi_

(Hmm, sungguh dia paling malas belajar! Baginya, belajar itu membosankan lebih menantang kalau bermain _surfing, survival game_ bersama teman-temannya tapi tiba-tiba saja dia bisa teringat tentang pelajaran Biologi saat dirinya masih bersekolah. Jantung berdebar secara cepat merupakan respon dari otak yang melepaskan hormon adrenalin,dopamine, serotonin, estrogen dan testosteron secara bersamaan lalu dialirkan melalui pembuluh-pembuluh darah. Dia sedikit bangga karena bisa mengingat teori itu tapi dia punya kesimpulan sendiri daripada teori yang panjang lebar itu, intinya cuma satu dan bisa dipahami semua orang di dunia ini. Rasa tertarik **kepadanya** yang membuat dirinya mampu merasakan hasrat yang begitu bergejolak dalam dirinya. _Amour_. Simpel, kan?)

 _Guidé Par Ta Voix_

 _Yang dipandu oleh suaramu_

(Dia selalu mengernyitkan alis ketika sedang menonton film _action_ lalu terselip bumbu _romance_ di dalamnya. Baginya tambahan _romance_ itu tidak penting malah terkesan dipaksakan dan justru mengurangi esensi film tersebut. Apalagi jika kedua sang tokoh utama yang saling mencintai itu mulai melakukan adegan _flashback._ Mengenang pertama kali saat mereka berdua bertemu, kencan pertama dan ciuman pertama diiringi dengan _backsound_ romantis, padahal saat itu _scene_ tokoh utama pria sedang sekarat kehabisan darah karena ditembak. Saat itu rasanya dia ingin melempar bantal ke TV LCDnya benar-benar menjengkelkan! Masih dengan mengumpat dengan rentetan bahasa yang tidak patut didengar, suara nada dering dari _smartphonen_ ya mengambil alih perhatiannya membuat dia terburu-buru mengangkat panggilan itu. Sekejap dia melupakan kekesalannya akan film yang ditontonnya, dia baru mengetahui ternyata efek sebuah suara bisa mengontrol emosi terlebih lagi kalau suara itu berasal **darinya**. Seseorang yang dekat dengannya sebulan terakhir ini.)

 _Ton Sourire M'ensorcelle_

 _Senyummu menyihirku_

(Uap kopi panas mengepul dari cangkir yang ada di depannya. Menurut ramalan zodiak Pisces yang tadi didengarnya tidak sengaja dari TV di apartemennya, katanya untuk hari ini dia akan menjadi pemenang sejati karena bisa memikat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang percaya dengan ramalan seperti itu, namun sepertinya untuk sekarang tidak ada salahnya juga untuk percaya karena seseorang yang berada di **depannya** saat ini tidak berhenti tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyum pada semua cerita-ceritanya. Bukankah itu artinya dia berhasil memikatnya?)

Flu di musim dingin bukan hal yang baru baginya. Kepala yang pusing, mata yang membengkak dan bersin yang terus menerus membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja seharian ini. Baru dia akan memejamkan matanya, suara getaran dari _smartphonenya_ membuatnya kembali membuka kedua matanya. Tangannya segera membuka pesan pendek yang baru diterimanya.

 _11\. 38 AM_

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah minum obat?"

Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum. Senang karena diperhatikan **olehnya**.

 _11\. 40 AM_

"Tenanglah, aku sudah meminum obatnya. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau memasakkan makanan untukku? Aku belum makan dari tadi pagi, yeah itu pun kalau kau mau datang ke apartemenku."

Sudah hampir setengah jam, namun tidak ada balasan darinya. Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak mengirim pesan seperti itu. Sudah tiga bulan mereka berteman, tapi memang ini pertama kalinya dia mengajaknya untuk ke apartemennya lagipula wajar saja bila seorang teman mengajakmu datang ke tempatnya, kan? Yeah , walaupun tidak seharusnya juga sih dia meminta untuk dimasakkan kesannya seperti seorang kekasih yang ingin dimanja saja.

 _12.35 PM_

"Maaf, lupakan saja pesanku tadi. Kau tidak perlu datang ke apartemenku dan memasakkan makanan untukku. Aku ingin tidur kembali, mungkin kalau aku sudah sembuh, kita bisa janjian untuk sarapan bersama lagi di café dekat stasiun. Terima kasih sudah bertanya tentang keadaanku dan selamat menikmati harimu."

 _Send_

Isi pesan ini jauh lebih baik, dia hanya bisa berharap semoga saja pesannya kembali berbalas, jujur situasi seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia menarik selimutnya lagi sambil menghela napas berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif dari otaknya tentangnya. Beribu kemungkinan positif dia coba tanamkan di otaknya mulai dari **tentangnya** yang mungkin lupa membalas pesannya karena ada kesibukan lain yang menyita fokusnya atau mungkin karena pesannya terlewat oleh beberapa pesan penting lainnya.

Getaran _smartphonenya_ di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, membuatnya dia langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan terburu-buru dia membuka pesannya.

 _12\. 40 PM_

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Dan lagipula kenapa sekarang kau berubah pikiran begini? Apa flumu begitu parah sehingga menjadikanmu seperti orang linglung? Bodoh! Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu sekarang. Tadi aku berbelanja bahan makanan terlebih dulu jadi aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu. Oh iya, aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu jadi mungkin aku akan memasakanmu bubur ayam tim, tidak apa, kan?"

Dia segera berlari keluar dari kamar untuk segera membuka pintu bagi seseorang yang sudah datang memenuhi permintaan konyolnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan mulai dari sekarang? Rasanya berteman dengannya saja tidaklah cukup, dia ingin lebih dari sekedar berteman. Ah! Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus mengakui kalau sekarang dirinya sudah dibuat tergila-gila **kepadanya** karena dia ingin menjadikannya miliknya seorang.

 _Je Suis Fou De Toi_ ( _aku tergila-gila padamu)_

Catatan kecil :

 _(*)Amour : Love_

Halo, sudah lama sekali saya tidak ke fandom Boboiboy lagi rasanya kangen banget karena keinginan saya untuk menulis dan memperbaiki skill menulis berasal dari fandom ini Ditambah lagi saya menemukan teman-teman pertama di dunia maya berasal dari fandom ini juga! Mumpung ada ide untuk otp saya maka saya membuat fic ini, rasanya utang pada diri saya sendiri terbayarkan untuk menulis Hali-Ying untuk pertama kalinya :D :D Maaf ya kalau ficnya jelek karena harus saya akui saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Oke sekian kata-kata dari saya. _See you!_

 _ **19-01-2017**_

 _ **Latte Amour**_


End file.
